


Chaos in Humanity

by Superherogeek1



Series: All my witcher fics [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt Can Do Magic, Geralt is a Redhead, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kaer Morhen, Lambert is a good bro, Lambert is a shit, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oxenfurt Faculty Staff, Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Playful Dad Geralt, Professor Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Sweet Eskel (The Witcher), Wolf Pack, Yennefer isn't a bitch, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, and he gets it, geralt cries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: After a rogue witch does the impossible, Geralt is forced to seek help from his pack. Will they succeed in reversing the damage? And who is calathe calling Red Wolf?
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: All my witcher fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Chaos in Humanity

It was after a bad fight with a witch did Geralt suddenly feel off. He didn't know what it was but he knew something was wrong. Geralt sighs and walks back to the inn. He walks in and gets his payment then walks up to the room. He walks in, shucks off his armour and stumbles over to the bed. He's asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next morning he woke up to a still dark room and immediately knew something was wrong. He felt weaker and his hearing was gone. Gasping he looks around and gapes at the red hair that flopped into his eyes…. like it had as a child. No! He couldn't be human! 

"Okay, this is fine. Get a grip of yourself Geralt." He said but shudders as he couldn't hear himself. Geralt got up and grabbed his things before running put the door and out of the inn. Luckily it wasn't sunrise yet so using the cover of darkness and his cloak over his head, he made it to the stables. He saw people trying to get his attention but he couldn't let himself stop. Luckily the stable hand wasn't inside so he walks to Roach and quickly gets her saddled. He heaves himself up on her and urges her at a gallop. As soon as they were out of town Geralt uses the chaos in his veins to open a portal to Kaer Morhen. He's so thankful that they all agreed to meet early this year.

"Eskel!" Geralt yelled. He jumped down and sighed in relief as Eskel and the rest came running out. They all stop short and and Geralt almost collapses in relief as Eskel moves and hugs him tightly. He buried his nose in Eskel's neck as he felt himself cry, letting himself release the fear of being suddenly human.

After a few minutes, Eskel make him back up enough and Eskel started talking to him before his eyes widened when he saw Geralt confusion. 

_"Geralt? What the fuck happened to you!?"_ He signed with his hands. Geralt's look of understanding caught everyone's eye and he smiled warily.

 _"I was fighting a witch that I got contracted to kill. She turned me human. I'm deaf again."_ Geralt signed tiredly.

 _"We need to find Yennefer."_ Vesemir said and signed before he pulls Geralt to him and hugs him before Lambert pulls Geralt to his chest and nuzzles his neck as well, inhaling his scent.

 _"Let's get some breakfast then we'll go lay together. I know you need the contact."_ Eskel signed, making Geralt nod and Eskel smile and pick Geralt up. Geralt squawks in surprise but giggles happily as he wraps him around Eskel's front. 

Lambert, Eskel, and Vesemir share tearful smiles over Geralt's shoulder, that was the first time they had heard him laugh in a long time.

Later that day, Yennefer was shown to Eskel's room and was shocked to see Geralt crying quietly as Eskel held him comfortingly and rocked slowly. Eskel looks up at her to see her questioning stare and told her it was a nightmare about Bluvikin. She nodded softly and stepped forward and watched as Geralt was pushed back enough for Eskel to sign that she was here.

"Geralt, I'm here. I'm going to look you over and see what happened." She said softly while Eskel translated, obviously feeling for her friend. She couldn't even imagine what he was feeling but it obviously was a lot and she could tell that he was terrified and severely overwhelmed. Hearing was a sense Geralt depended on a lot.

Yennefer ran a hand over his back and smiled softly while she figured out the source of the curse. A few seconds later, she sat back with frown.

"Good news and bad news. Good news is, it's a very simple fix, I can easily turn him back because the mutations are still present, they've just been blocked somehow. Bad news is it'll be much like the trials. It'll hurt, alot, so he should be unconscious. There is no risk of death or serious damage." Yennefer said softly as she raked a hand through his red locks. Geralt looked at Eskel and his look of fear deepened as Eskel translated. As Geralt gripped Eskel's tunic, his eyes teared up and he nodded.

 _"Just do it. I've done it once, I'll do it again. I don't want a sedative, they hurt my head."_ Geralt signed and transmitted his thoughts to her. Yennefer looks at Eskel who moves to hold him bodily. Vesemir immediately takes off at a run and a minute later, he could be seen riding away on horseback.

Lambert goes and straddles Geralt's legs to pin them and pushes a wood dowel between Geralt's teeth as he starts to glow a bright turquoise and bows off the bed with a scream. They watch as Geralt sobs and begs for death but they couldn't do anything but hold firm, even as tears slide down their cheeks. Geralt continues to scream, thrash and jolt for almost ten minutes before suddenly Eskel casts Axii on him and Geralt goes limp. Eskel releases his hold on Geralt and stumbles out the door only to collapse against the wall outside. Lambert follows him out as Eskel presses his back to the stone wall and curls his knees to his chest while he rests his head on his knees and his hands fists in his hair. his breathing was labored and he was shaking as Lambert kneels down in front of him.

"Eskel, breathe. Come on. In… out… in… out. There you go, keep going." Lambert directs and pushes his wrist to Eskel's nose, letting the familiar scent become a focal point. Eskel soon relaxes enough and Lambert shoves himself up onto his knees and leans down to wrap himself around his big brother. 

"You know, I never knew he was red haired and blue eyed. I wonder what you were like, did you have blue eyes like him or were the shit colored brown?" Lambert said and smiled at the chuckle that he got from Eskel.

"No. I had hazel eyes and my hair was curly." Eskel said quietly before hugging lambert back. "Thank you for calming me down. You're a good man, an amazing brother, even if you are a little shit sometimes." Eskel said with a smile.

A few minutes after starting, Geralt stops glowing and Yennefer sits back with a tired sigh before running her hand soothingly through his still red hair. She then stands up and walks out and over to Eskel. 

"It's done. You can lift the axii. His hair is still red but it'll start growing out white again. Go snuggle your man. I'll take Lambert and get lunch started since we don't know when Vesemir will be back." Yennefer said quietly. Eskel nods and gives her a whispered thank you before going into his room and closing the door.

Inside Eskel slides in bed with Geralt and releases the axii. Geralt groans softly and opens his eyes a sliver to reveal his normal gold cat eyes. He smiles softly and looks directly at Eskel. 

"Can you hear me?" Eskel asked quietly, making Geralt nod and move to press his ear to Eskel's heart.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Geralt rumbled tiredly as he shifts to wrap himself around Eskel.

"I know. You're forgiven. I'm sorry I used Axii on you. I know you don't like it but I couldn't watch you in pain anymore. Not again." Eskel says against his neck.

"I don't blame you, love. I understand." Geralt rumbles deeply before licking a stripe across Eskel's adam's apple. Eskel moans softly and kisses Geralt, desperate to taste his mate.

  
  


With Yennefer, Lambert pealed and chopped vegetables while she cooked. 

"So, what's going on between Eskel and Geralt. They seem closer to each other than to any of you or Vesemir." Yennefer asked curiously, Geralt had never shared anything about them. He had only ever told her that they couldn't have sex because he wasn't into woman.

"Eskel and Geralt grew up together. They were from the same cull even if Geralt is a little older. They went through the trails at the same time, they were roommates, sparing partners, a mischief duo… at least that's what I've heard from them and Vesemir. I wasn't born yet when they graduated so I don't know anything first hand. Anyway, most witchers who grow up together form brotherly bonds but those two…" Lambert said but paused to shake his head fondly. "They're probably as close to soulmates as you can get. They mated around 70 years ago, which is basically the witcher equivalent of marriage. They're even soulbound." Lambert said quietly.

"Soulbound?"

"Yeah. It's something that is only talked about or learned about if a witcher intends to mate. Humans know nothing about them, you mages don't know anything about them, hell even most witcher know about them. It's a sacred bond between mated witchers. It's a potion that uses their own blood to bind their life forces, their very souls together. It's not a common thing anymore because if one mated witcher dies, their mate will die as well. They'll just drop dead and no one around them will know why, unless they know he's a mated witcher. They could be in the middle of chatting with someone or having an ale and they'll just drop. And because there's so few of us left, to soulbind is selfish and dangerous. It was common practice back when they did it, but now not so much. The only reason I ever know what that's like is because I once had an instructor here at Kaer Morhen who was a soulbound mate. His mate was on the path and he was an instructor here. One day, while he was teaching us about Bruxas, he just cried out his mates name and crumbled to the floor. He was dead before one of the boys in my cull got help. Vesemir explained it to us at dinner that night." Lambert explained with a little shrug. "In fact, I'm pretty sure Geralt and Eskel are the last soul bound mated witchers alive." Lambert said quietly. Yennefer hummed in consideration before going back to focus on getting dinner done. However, her focus was taken again when Vesemir burst in through the door with urgently.

"Where's Geralt? He needs to go. Nilfgaurd is on there way to cintra. One of my contracts sent word." Vesemir said holding up a letter. The two stilled in fear, Geralt's child surprise was in Cintra. 

"They're still in their room. I'll gladly open a portal though." Yennefer said with a small frown. Vesemir nods and runs upstairs. Lambert looks at her before running off too.

Eskel and Geralt had just peeked in pleasure when a knock rapped on the door.

"Geralt! You need to go. Nilfgaurd has been seen marching to Cintra! They have siege weapons. Yen said she'll portal you." Vesemir said, making Geralt sit up in shock before looking at Eskel.

"We'll leave in a few minutes. Let us get dressed and ready." Eskel said before pulling Geralt to him.

"We'll get them out. Don't worry. I'm coming with you." Eskel said before pulling Geralt into a deep kiss. They pull away a few minutes later and start to get dressed. They put they're armour on and grabbed their swords and their packs then ran out.

Yennefer looks up from her wine glass to see Geralt and Eskel run in fully armoured and armed and not happy looking. A few minutes later, Vesemir and Lambert run in too, both fully armoured and armed. 

"We're with you till the end, Geralt." Lambert said at Geralt's confused frown.

"Let's go get Little Cirilla." Vesemir said. They all go down and get their horses then Yennefer holds out her hand and opens a portal to a hidden area just outside of the palace walls. They tie the horses up and Yennefer wards the area so no one takes their packs and they all walk into the palace. Yennefer cloaks them all to the human eyes and once they find the royal family, Vesemir and Lambert go and cover the two side entrances then they drop the cloak.

* * *

Queen Calanthe, Eist, Princess Cirilla and Mousesack were all eating lunch when suddenly the air shimmers in front of them. The few guards in the room immediately drew their swords and stepped in front of the royal floor while queen calanthe pushed Ciri behind her.

"Run Ciri." She said. Ciri turned and ran but just as she ran out, she slammed into a armoured chest. She shrank back in fear and backed up as yellow eyes met her's. The man was older, but he didn't seem bothered as he knelt down with a soft smile

"It's okay child. You're safe. Your grandmother has been keeping secrets from you. Look, you'll see." The older man said, then pointed behind her. Ciri looked behind her to see a red haired appear with a woman and another man beside them. Ciri immediately recognized her connection to the red haired man and the brown haired man but kept herself back to hear what was happening. Although, after hearing the conversation between her grandmother, and the witcher, Ciri ran to him.

Calanthe and Eist gape while Mousesack smirks as a red haired Geralt of Rivia appears in front of them with a mage and another witcher beside him. She looks to see two other witchers blocking them in from the side doors on both sides of the room, one of which was talking to Ciri.

"Geralt of Rivia, white wolf, or should I say red wolf now? What are you doing here?" Calanthe snarled.

"The hair is a spell gone wrong where a witch turned me human. I was a redhead as a human and now that I'm back to normal, my white hair hasn't grown in yet. Anyway, you know why I'm here. I'm here to claim my child surprise. Nilfgaurd is approaching your lands. Don't make us use force. You need all the soldiers you have to defend yourself. Don't give yourself a war on two fronts." Geralt said, barring his sharp fangs in warning. However before Calanthe could respond even sees a flash of white hair before suddenly they see Geralt kneel down and Ciri slam into him. In front of everyone Geralt hugs her tightly and he closes his eyes and presses his nose and mouth to her hair.

"You're here. You're my destiny… my dad." Ciri croaks. 

"I'm here, Cirilla. You're safe now… my beautiful pup." Geralt mutters against her before standing with her in his arms. He looks up to seecCalanthe staring at them with tears in Eist's arms.

Geralt looks at Eskel who nods and casts Axii on everyone in the room. 

"Humans, remove all weapon. Put them on the ground." He orders and once everyone does. Yennefer telekineticly picks them all up and moves them away and holds them in the air out of reach while Eskel drops the axii. Everyone freaks out but Geralt quickly speaks up.

"We'll give them back, don't worry. We took the weapons so your Highnesses can come say goodbye without putting any one at risk." Geralt said before putting Ciri down on her feet.

"Go say goodbye Pup. You can come back after you complete your training at Kaer Morhen. If that is what you desire." He said warmly before nudging her to calanthe. 

Mousesack and Geralt meet eyes and Mousesack nods thankfully as Ciri hugs her grandparents tightly. Geralt nods thankfully back and tunes his ears to listen to the conversation between his daughter and her grandparents.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about him. I feel like a missing half of me just came together." Ciri whimpered.

"I already lost your mother. I couldn't loose you too. I was trying to protect you."

"I will always be your granddaughter but i'm also his daughter just as much as I was mother's and father's daughter." Ciri said softly.

"He never wanted you, child. I do." Calanthe says softly.

"You're wrong." Geralt says, gathering both their attention. "I've always wanted her but the path is no place for a baby. She would have been in extreme danger. It broke my heart to stay away but I did it to keep you safe, Cirilla. Witchers don't die in their beds. Every contract I take, could be my last. I didn't want that life for you. I didn't want you, sitting in an inn everyother day, wondering if I'll come back. You're safety and happiness was worth the broken heart." Geralt said tiredly. Eskel leans against him and strokes his hand against Geralt's lower back. Ciri looks at him before looking back at calanthe and Eist.

"Goodbye, grandmother. Goodbye grandfather I'll miss you but I'm going with dad. I'll visit after the war is over. Dad'll keep me safe." She said before hugging them one last time before hugging Mousesack then running over to Geralt. The four witchers converge in one spot and Yennafer sets the weapons down on the ground. Then suddenly they all disappear.

Out side, Geralt smiled and picks Ciri up and hugged her tightly. She could hear him smelling her hair but didn't mind as she nuzzled at his neck.

"I guess introductions are needed." A voice spoke up as a third arm wrapped around her. She looked up to see the same brown haired witcher standing with his chest pressed to Ciri and Geralt's side and one arm around each of them. Ciri watches as Geralt looks at the the other witcher and presses their foreheads together with a small smile and a sigh. They pull apart enough to let Ciri down to stand. 

"Welcome to Kaer Morhen wolf pack, pup. I'm Geralt of Rivia, the white wolf." Geralt said before the scarred brown haired man steps forward. 

"I'm Eskel of Kaer Morhen. I'm Geralt's mate, which is witcher talk for husband. I don't mind you want to call me papa" Eskel said.

"I'm your uncle Lambert." 

"I'm your grandpa Vesemir."

"I'm your aunt Yennefer"

Ciri grinned at everyone and gives a curtsey.

"I'm Princess Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, the lion cub of Cintra." She said and giggles as Geralt ruffles her hair.

"And the Wolf Pup of Kaer Morhen." He says before looking at the others. "Let's head to Oxenfurt. With Nilfgaurd on the move, I don't want Jaskier to be out here. He said he was offered a teaching position at Oxenfurt this winter and we would meet up in the spring, but I'm not going to wait that long." Geralt said, making the others nod.

"Well, I promised this a drink so you boys have fun. See you later, Geralt, kiddo." Yennefer said before pressing a kiss Geralt's cheek and to Ciri's forehead before portaling away.

"I really hope we can make it to Oxenfurt and back to Kaer Morhen before the trail freezes over." Lambert said as they all climbed onto their horses with Ciri seated in front of Geralt on Roach.

"Let me try something. Ciri, Eskel, put your hand on my skin." Geralt said and once they did, he put his hand out and concentrated. He could still feel the chaos running through him but it was harder to reach, however, with the energy boost from both Ciri and Eskel, he could grasp it and in a matter of seconds, he had a portal open in front of them.

"What the fuck?" Lambert shouted in shock. Vesemir and Eskel just gape at each other in shock. Geralt tiredly led them through and they ended up just outside of Oxenfurt.

"My mother was a sorceress. And I could have been a mage is I had been taken to Kaer Morhen. After the trial, I haven't been able to unlock the chaos inside me and it grew harder and and further out of reach over the years. Now, Though, thanks to me being turned human again and Eskel and Ciri, giving me the final boost of energy I needed. I could unlock it. And now…" Geralt said before opening his palm and a small sparkling butterfly flew up and around their heads before disappearing.

"You can do magic, and you never told us!?" Lambert shrieked.

"Maybe that was why you're signs were always so weak because the wall kept most of the power from being accessible. Try using aard, to the trees." Vesemir said. Geralt held out a hand to the side and everyone gaped as the trees toppled and uprooted. It was probably the most powerful Aard ever produced.

"Wow. Well, I can sense chaos in Ciri so maybe Yen can teach both of you how to control your magic." Eskel says before moving scorpion over and leans over to kiss Geralt deeply.

"Ewww!" Ciri giggles and tries to pull them apart. Geralt chuckles and pulls her to him and presses pecking kisses all over her face making her squeal and giggle. Neither notice a few merchants watching them in amusement as they walk past into Oxenfurt.

Geralt pulls away when he senses Cirilla's tiredness and pulls her to rest against him.

Hopefully they could find Jaskier before it got dark.

* * *

A/N: If you liked my work, you can help support me and buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/superherogeek1)

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to Kudos and comment!!!
> 
> I don't know if you like it if you don't tell me!


End file.
